


Long taking relationship

by Marylebone221



Category: Mcavoy - Fandom, xmen - Fandom
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Love, Pregnant, Sweet, caraccident, how i met your dad, opening up presents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marylebone221/pseuds/Marylebone221
Summary: Jamie is waiting at home for James to return from work and remembers how it has all started





	1. How i met your dad

I am sitting on the couch. Basically I am sitting on the edge of my nerves…Waiting for him…. We haven't seen each other for a longer time than we are used to and i arrived first at our escape residence. But let me start first.  
Hey, my name is Jamie, short term for Jamela. I was born and raised in Germany. There I had gone to college and had achieved my master degree in Economics. After that I found a job in London's financial district.   
One of my all-time passions is theatre, ok and movies and books in general. (I have to admit I have a certain urge to read psycho-thriller). However one day I was inclined to accompany a friend from work to a bar. That was when I met James and Michael, who had been back from shooting XMen First Class. Both had a few days off and still wanted to hang out together. Michael was all over my friend and that left me and James to talk. We both weren't really looking for someone, he had just been in a longer relationship which did not end well and I thought that there is no one to match with my busy work schedule and back then I was more into casual "interferences". So we started out talking about casual stuff, like who we are and what we do. Unlike Michael's work, I had not seen any of James' work. So I asked him, why he chose acting and what he liked about this job. For me choosing acting was not an option seen. Given the statistics, the probability to succeed at such a high level was not worth the risk. Yet I have always admired people who gave shit about statistics and just go it.   
Anyway we got a long surprisingly well. I have only met a few people in my life that did not bore me after 10 to 15 minutes. Most of them are colleagues from work or acquaintances through work. I can only remember that my grandpa used to interest me with his stories for hours.   
As you might guess, I sometimes wander from my subject… So back to the main story… This was the way we met for the first time, but did not exchange our numbers. Other than Michael and my friend Beth, I haven't mentioned her name yet? ….Yeah anyway…. I kind of missed him and wanted to talk to him more, but haven't had the courage to ask Beth to ask Michael to get his number. For weeks on my mind went back to this night and to our conversations. Never have I had this before. He was not even my type, but his blue eyes captured me and that mind. He was smart, he cought up on the things that were new to him fast.   
I did not try to encounter more and neither did he. But through Beth I got to know Michael more. He was gone a lot, man his schedule was worse than ours sometimes. However we were invited to his birthday party, but it was in LA as he had to be there for work. Luckily Beth and I got to leave work for 7 days so we flew to LA, where I met James again. We both talked for hours again and got pretty drunk over it, as Michael's parties are often drunken parties. James was in LA one more day as well, but we didn't meet up again. We were all hung over terribly. Beth “slept” in Michael's hotel room. And James had brought me back to the hotel and went to the one he stayed in, so I think. But to be honest I still have no memory what happened after my 4th margarita, the one Michael makes. I am ruined for all other margarita as he makes the best. However we all slept in and I was so hungover that I was barely able to get the painkillers out of the drawer next to the hotel bed. As we got back to London I hadn't met up with him again, I was still without his number and craving even more for another meeting than before. Yet I was not able to ask Beth and Michael for the number or to shy as they had pointed out several times by now. Btw they were in relationship by now and James and I hadn't been able to exchange numbers. They still laugh at us for it.   
Three months after Michael's Birthday someone called me during a meeting. The tone on my phone was turned off. But later that evening i finally found time to check it. It was James calling and he left a voice message, that he would be in London for a few days and if i were up to meet again. I couldn't call back as it was a suppressed number. I waited the following day for James to call again, I even turned on the tone on my phone, which i never do as I find it extremely annoying and I always feel obligated to answer.   
Anyway on the day here after Beth came back from her holidays with Michael and approached me with a devilish smile. She knew about James contacting me, obviously as she was the one to give him my number. She sent Michael a text as I told, that there was no number to answer. Michael must have told James because that evening James called again. We set a date and that is basically how we became a couple.   
By now we are married but due to our work schedules we have been separated for a whole month..... I had to go to China for 4 weeks to finish a project there and James had to leave London 2 weeks after i had left to finish a promo tour.   
I am sooooo excited to finally see him again. Usually I visit him over the weekend somewhere or he comes home even though it is only for a few hours. We really hate to be separated and today I am even more excited to finally see him again. And boy is he taking his time. He was supposed to be home an hour ago.   
I have prepared dinner, his favourite none the less and bought him a few presents.   
1 1/2 week ago I found out that I am pregnant. James and I have talked about it but followed the plan not to plan it but if it happens it happens. And it has happened. I am so nervous, and excited, feeling a bit of anxiety to how he is going to take it. I bought several hints and put them into numbered. I don’t think he will suspect something. Concerning presents we follow the philosophy that if we find something that the other will like, we buy it and hand it to them. I hate this forced buying of presents to certain dates and luckily he does also. So I hope he thinks I have found something great and want to give it to him. Present one is a book he loved when he was a child. The second one are sleeping pills, for when the baby is there. The third one contains my old baby shoes, I told him about them and that in Germany they sometimes hang in cars. The next one will be the revealing one, I bought him a shirt that says: “I am your father, Professor Xavier” (one of my favourite characters of his, and I can’t put his Split character into it… that is a bit psycho ). The last ones is huge and wraps several books together on how to survive a pregnant wife, how to life with a baby, how not to kill a baby and how to build a crib. HE loves to be prepared and will spend hours and will need dozens of other books to not panic, so I think at least.   
I can here the key opening the door.


	2. Present to a new future

I run to him and hug him immediately. Or more like running him over. He has to drop everything to the floor, couldn’t close the door. It is a miracle he does not fall to the ground with me. He hugs me tight and doesn’t let go as I want to break to kiss him. He just whispers to my ear “I missed you so much”. That is the best he could have said. It is even turning me on, boy it has been long since we have been together the last time or these are some pregnancy things. Finally he lets go of me so I can kiss him. I don’t want to let go of him but he breaks the kiss. His fingers wandering through my hair, he starts smiling and asks: “What do I smell? Have you cooked?” the Scottish accent in his voice calms and excites me. I lead him to our dining room and leave his luggage and the coat on the floor. (priorities  ).   
As he enters the room his face shows signs, joy and wonder. In front of him is our dining table with lit candles, his presents and the best dishes we have. I hand him a glass of sparkling vine. Luckily I had the glasses marked so I know which one has alcohol in it and which one doesn’t. He looks funny but we toast on us and drink a bit. I leave him in the dining room to get the food that is still on the stove in the kitchen. His attention had already shifted to the presents surrounding his plate. As I return he was carefully shaking present number two. He looks at me “What are those, honey?”. “Little gifts, I found them to be quite fitting for you . But come on let us eat first!” I know it will drive him crazy not to know what is in one of these and to have to sit next to them will be a bit like torture. Don’t judge me  leave me a little playful joy and I might be punished later anyway, if you know what I mean ;P. He does not stop arguing with me why he is not allowed to open up one of these. Finally I give in and let him open the first one.  
“Is this my book? Where did you find it?” he asks. The question is filled with joy and sadness. “I am sorry but it is not yours, I was at your grandma’s but couldn’t find it either. But the antique shop down the road, you know the one I sometimes shop in, had just acquired this book. He told me about it and I remembered that you loved that book when you were a child and how sad you still are that you can’t find it anymore. So I bought it and thought I might surprise you with it.” He looks up at me with tears in his eyes and doesn’t know what to say. Imagine that James Mcavoy has nothing to say. This is more than I had in mind as I bought it. I knew it meant a lot to him, but I think I could not imagine how much. But strike the first gift he likes, even more and without growing suspicious. So the gift concerning his childhood: check.   
“Are you up for eating, now?”. “Yeah sure honey, I am starving.” He says, while looking at the first pages of the book. “James, how about you read it to… me… after dinner?” Phew I nearly blew it and said us. Focus Jamie, focus. “That is a great idea” he puts it away and now eying the others.   
I put the sleeping pills in between our two childhood presents because I thought it might make the emotional part a little less and he doesn’t find out too early. After a few canapes he usually enjoys he keeps on eyeing the presents while making casual conversation with me. I give in again because I can’t wait to see his face when he finds out and I want to know his reaction. So he opens the second present and looks funny: “Why do you wrap sleeping pills. I mean thank you of course, I ran out of mine by now but why?”. Shit that is a well-considered question I wasn’t prepared to answer. “ I was wrapping up the other gifts anyway and I thought it might be funny to unwrap it as well.”. I feel like he is not buying it completely but he starts laughing. “Thank you, honey”. I get up and prepare the first real dish. That was close, I think. Two times I stumbled. I grow tensed as well. First of all I want him to know and I really can’t wait for him to realise he is going to be a dad. But on the other hand what if he thinks it is not the right time or something like it. His career is at his highest point so far and it is still rising. I put the meal on the table and smile on the man who is inquiring the other gifts.   
“Have these been your shoes, the ones you told me about?”. “Yes I want you to have them in your car, as a good luck charm.” Next to the part of dropping hints I really want him to have these in his car as a good luck charm. A few months ago he had a minor car accident, nothing serious just a tiny concussion but I was scared. The hospital had called me and I drove to the ER. They hadn’t told me how serious it was so like the woman I am, I imagined the worst case scenario. I cannot tell you how relieved I was as I saw him arguing with the doctor on how long he should stay in the hospital and how necessary the painkillers would be. As he saw me, with a puffy, red face, he stopped talking immediately. I couldn’t touch him, I thought I might break something or hurt him even more. I couldn’t listen to the doctor who as James told me later, had just tried to calm me down. I wanted to hug him, but I couldn’t I had just sat down next to him and stared at him. I know it wasn’t anything serious but it came out of nowhere and considering the time we have wasted not calling each other… It was just terrifying and I think that there are no real words to describe you know what it felt like to me. Remembering that call now I still get chills and at the same time I get angry that I overreacted about a simple concussion. You might think I am crazy and I think when it comes to him I definitely am. Anyhow, that is why I wanted him to have them. I called my mum and asked her to find them and send them to me and luckily she did.   
“Honey thank you so much, they are so cute and tiny. I can’t believe your feet fit into these. I will hang them in the windshield next time I drive.“ he smiles. He gets up, approaches me and kisses me. I didn’t want to break it this time either. But the next curse awaits. So I break the kiss get up myself, tell him to sit down again and grab the plates from the first meal. BTW, it is pumpkin soup, the kind my father used to cook and somehow it grew onto James as I made it one autumn. “Can I open the next present now?” He asks.   
“No!” I laugh  
“Ok!” he acts pouting and the good actor he is he succeeds unlike me earlier.  
It is time for the dessert. I know he loves several desserts so I made various. Pudding, ice cream (yes we have an ice cream maker), cheese cake and chocolate mouse. His eyes light up:” OMG, are you kidding me, you didn’t have to do this, Jamie this is way too much, thank you honey.” He says the last sentence with the spoon full of ice cream. So you have a picture in your mind on how much he loves ice cream. He eats fast. I try not to reveal how anxious I grow, but again I fail. He has nearly eaten up and looks at me with his eyes full of joy. “Honey are you ok?” he asks with a frown. “Yes sure, I am just happy that you are back and that you enjoy the evening so far.” “So far? I think there is nothing to ruin this evening, love”. He has finished his meal and hold my hand which is now shaking. “Honey?” “Just open up the last present, James, please” I ask my voice a bit shaky. I don’t know if I can watch him unravel the secret or not. HE opens the present and unfolds the shirt.   
Quiet. I don’t know for how long. I have tears in my eyes. His eyes are still roaming the shirt I think. I don’t know the shirt is hanging between his face and mine. Like a curtain.   
The curtain falls.


End file.
